Brothers Be
by shinigami714
Summary: Fili and Kili hate each other with a passion and fight constantly as a result. Thorin, annoyed at their stupidity sends the brothers on a task with the hope that they will solve their issues. Fili/Kili, Written for a prompt on the Hobbit Kink Meme.


AN: Another prompt from the Hobbit Kink Meme. OP asked for Fili and Kili hating each other. Then on an adventure together before the happenings of the Hobbit, they figure out it's actually love they feel for one another. Someone else filled this as well, but the story had been torturing my mind all day, so I wrote one too.

Pairing: Fili/Kili

Warnings: Mild violence, sex, incest (please don't read if it doesn't float your boat).

* * *

**Brothers Be**

Fili and Kili had pretty much grown up side by side. The two brothers were taught together, trained together and raised together, so it was only natural that they would fight with each other too. The first moment Fili had looked upon his baby brother he'd been in awe. Kili was a beautiful child. His tiny hands had reached out and grasped one of Fili's fingers, and his deep dark eyes looked upon Fili's face. He knew from that moment on that Kili was his responsibility alone. As Fili watched Kili grow up he couldn't help but be jealous of his little brother. The ladies were always squawking at him, human and dwarf alike.

"Oh what beautiful hair, oh what a beautiful face, how handsome you'll be!" They would say, and Fili would gag, and wonder why they thought his brother so special. Sure, he was attractive; one look at his brother would remind him of it. Even still it annoyed him to no end how people would faun over Kili while he stood by and watched. Kili may have been Fili's responsibility, but it didn't mean he had to like it. Fili began to bicker with his brother, and tease him about everything under the sun. When Fili's beard started growing in he bragged to his brother and told Kili he'd never be a real dwarf without a beard. Beards were very important to dwarves, and, well, a dwarf without a beard wasn't much of a dwarf at all. By this point in time, Kili wanted nothing to do with his brother. Anything his brother did he would do differently.

The day came when their uncle Thorin had decided to train them in weaponry. Fili chose the sword to master, as it was strong and fierce, a weapon suitable for a great dwarf. When Thorin offered to train Kili on the sword as well he had refused, stating he wanted to shoot a bow. It was an unusual choice but young Kili seemed insistent, so Thorin trained him. Kili would practice day and night, just so he could become good at something, better than even his brother. However, Fili teased him constantly about his choice of the bow as well.

"How pitiful you are brother. Only a weak dwarf would turn down a sword. Are you afraid of your opponents dear Kili?" Fili would taunt him with a smirk on his face and Kili would glare in return. Even still he practised, until his aim was true and he was confident he could take down any foe with a single arrow.

When Kili began to grow his hair long and the first locks appeared on his chin he vowed never to braid his beard. His brother Fili spent hours grooming his own beard, the braids neat and tight falling around his face. Kili thought his brother had a magnificent beard, but he knew his would never be the same and so Kili kept his hair scraggly and unbraided. At least this way he would be unique, maybe this way his brother would notice.

And Fili did notice. He saw everything his brother did. And still he saw the attention his brother got. It angered him and he would take it out on his brother as he always did. They would fight and scratch each other until their skin was a bloody mess. They would shove each other until someone separated them, and yell insults at each other until their voices grew hoarse. Age did not lessen their immaturity towards one another. If anything it fueled the fire. One evening Fili was watching Kili read in their uncle's home. His brother's hair was unbraided as it always was, falling about his face in soft waves. The fire tinted Kili's face with a reddish glow, and Fili noticed how his brother would nibble at his lip every now and then when whatever he read got exciting. Fili's finger tapped nervously at the wall he leant against, his thoughts confused. He wanted to speak with his brother for once, and not fight with him. The moment was broken when Kili looked up at him and glared.

"Stop that irritating noise, brother, I can't focus on my book," Kili spat out.

"Wouldn't want to interrupt your girly romance novel, Kili," Fili responded rolling his eyes. Kili's eyes filled with rage and he snapped his book closed and threw it at his brother, just missing him.

"Terrible aim as always brother! What a poor excuse for a dwarf you are," Fili laughed at him.

"It's not a romance novel you stupid idiot," Kili practically growled, ready to charge across the room.

"Boys! That's enough! I will not have you acting like children in my presence," Thorin's voice boomed at the two dwarves as he walked into the room. They immediately calmed and turned away from each other huffing. Their uncle always had that effect on them. He was commanding and wouldn't let them get away with anything. It was an unsurprising quality for a dwarf king.

"Now if you two would sit down and listen, I have much to tell you," Thorin continued, and the two brothers found seats far away from one another.

"You've heard the stories of Erebor," Thorin mentioned and his nephews both nodded, listening intently, "Good. The time has come for us to take back our home. I would like for the two of you to join me," Thorin stated. Fili and Kili for once both had the same reaction, pure excitement.

"Yes uncle! I want to help!" Kili yelled out and Fili merely nodded with a grin on his face.

"I figured as much. I have word that Gandalf the Grey will be joining us on our travels. We need only one more companion. In five days' time we shall meet at a place called the Shire to pick up our fourteenth member," at this Thorin pulled out a map and showed his nephews where they would be going. The rest of the evening was spent talking about preparations and the adventure ahead. Fili was watching his brother look over the map pointing at Mirkwood Forest when Fili couldn't resist making a jab at him.

"Best be careful brother, wouldn't want you to trip over a twig and die," He spoke, an innocent look upon his face. Kili wasted no time in tackling his brother, pushing him from the chair he sat in. The two fought and hit each other on the ground. Kili scratched at his brother's face and Fili grabbed his brother by the neck of his shirt, throwing him to the side.

"Stop this nonsense!" Thorin yelled, and the two fled away from one another. Thorin walked over to the two dwarves lying in a mess on the ground.

"I will NOT be taking you with me if this is how you act. I need grown, mature dwarves on this venture not adolescents," Thorin said enraged and Fili and Kili bowed their heads in shame.

"I was planning to ask Gloin to travel to Oin's tomorrow morning and let him know of our plans; however the presence of you two is frustrating me to no end. You shall make the trip, alone, if only to get you out of my sight. You will be at the Shire in five days, and if your attitudes are not vastly improved, I shall find replacements for you both! Am I understood?" Thorin questioned, and both brothers nodded.

"I trust you know the way to Oin's, it will take you two days to get there, pack all you'll need." Their uncle finished and left them to clean up the mess they'd made and to tend to their own wounds.

The following morning the two brothers set out early, Fili leading the way, Kili scowling and following behind him. Their first day was uneventful. They spent much of it in silence except for the odd complaint and insult thrown at one another. By nightfall they had reached the forest they meant to sleep in, setting up camp and getting ready to rest. Fili began pulling out provisions for cooking and he spoke to his brother for the first time in several hours.

"Get some wood for a fire will you?" Fili snapped. Kili threw his bag down and began setting up his bedroll.

"Get it yourself, if you're so great," Kili responded.

"You'll get firewood if you want warmth when you sleep brother!" Fili retorted.

"I can sleep just fine without a fire thank you!" Kili barked in return.

"Then you'll sleep without food as well!" Fili yelled, his voice filled with anger.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Great!"

The two dwarves stood glaring at one another before growling and turning to get into their bedrolls. Kili could feel the hard ground beneath him and the cold biting at his back. Only now did he truly regret not just doing what his brother had told him. He would have loved to have a fire warming his body and some food in his belly. He could hear the sounds of the forest around him. A twig snapping here, an animal growling there, the forest was groaning. As the minutes turned to hours Kili wished most of all that his brother would comfort him in the darkness and help him slip into a dreamless sleep but he was too proud to ask, and his brother would scoff at him if he did.

Fili suffered much the same fate, lying on his side, facing away from his brother. He looked into the darkness of the forest remembering his brother's desperate eyes as he fought with him. He wondered when he had forgotten that Kili was his responsibility. When did their bickering turn to such hate? Fili wished he could turn and embrace his brother, and that they could warm each other, but he knew his brother despised him, and most likely would shy away from his touch. His jealously as a child had shaped how Kili thought of him. He had no one to blame but himself. Eventually both dwarves drifted off into a restless sleep.

Fili awoke with a start in the morning, taking a moment to remember where he was. He felt exhausted, and rubbed his hands against his face in an attempt to wake up his brain. He sat up and turned to his brother still softly breathing in his sleep. Kili's eyebrows were scrunched and he looked troubled in his dreams. Fili stood and knelt next to his brother worry in his eyes. Kili was too young to be plagued by nightmares, and Fili wished he could ward them off. He gently brushed his brother's forehead in an attempt to ease his mind. Fili was so caught up in his brother's face that he almost didn't notice it. There were eyes watching them from the trees. He lifted his hand from Kili's brow and carefully gazed out into the trees surrounding them. There! It was a bear! A giant bear! And it looked angry. Fili gently shook his brother's shoulder.

"Kili! Kili, wake up!" He whispered.

"Wha..what?" Kili groaned and opened his eyes.

"What do you want?" Kili asked then followed his brother's intense gaze. The bear had moved out from behind its cover and was beginning to stand on two legs, growling all the while.

"Grab what you can and run!" Fili whispered in his ear then reached for his sword and pack. Kili wasted no time. He snatched his bow and arrows, stumbling out of his bedroll when the bear began to charge at them.

"Run!" Fili yelled at him, heading further into the trees. Kili scrambled up and moved as quickly as his legs would carry him, the bear following close behind. He could see his brother in front of him, jumping over fallen logs and pushing brush out of the way. Kili struggled to keep up, his mind still addled from his quick awakening. Fili turned to face him, eyes wide, and Kili stopped paying attention. His foot caught a root on the forest floor and he fell flat on his face.

"Kili!" Fili yelled back at him. Kili gasped in pain then whipped himself around. The bear was gaining ground and Kili knew he didn't have time to get back up. He pulled his bow around, pulling an arrow from behind his back. He lined up his sight, aiming, staring directly at the bear's frothing mouth and violent eyes. The bear but ten feet away now Kili narrowed his eyes, breathed deep and shot. His aim was true, the arrow passing through the bear's head, killing it instantly and its body fell to rest on Kili's legs. Kili shook, still holding his bow and watched the blood seep from the bear's head. Not moments later Fili grasped him by the shoulder of his shirt pulling him swiftly up from the ground.

"You clumsy fool!" Fili yelled at him, pushing him away roughly.

"You've got a bloody ranged weapon and you wait until your enemy is upon you to shoot? How stupid are you?" Fili continued throwing his hands out at his sides in exasperation.

"At least I killed it! What were you planning to do with that sword of yours? Stab it from behind?" Kili responded enraged then shoved his brother hard in return. The two dropped their weapons and wrestled with each other throwing punches whenever they could. A rough push from Fili had Kili falling backwards to hit the ground hard. Suddenly the dirt beneath him collapsed and Kili could feel himself sliding down into the ground. Kili screamed and scrambled to grab onto anything, but everything eroded around him.

"Brother!" Fili howled then dove forward to grab at Kili. He latched onto one of Kili's arms holding tight as his brother's body dangled above a deadly fall.

"Fili! Help me!" Kili begged, his eyes filled with fear. Fili struggled to hold his brother's weight and keep himself from sliding in with him.

"It's a bear trap! Ugh…should have…nggg…known there would be some here," Fili said, groaning and trying to find leverage. His brother's arm was sliding from his grasp, the material of his shirt tearing at the seams.

"Fili! Please! I'm slipping!" Kili begged him, his other arm reaching up frantically to grab at anything he could. Fili looked behind him and hooked his feet into the ground hoping it would give him enough pull. He looked into Kili's eyes then reached over the hole and grasped both of his brother's arms.

"Hold on to me tight Kili! I won't let you fall okay?" He spoke with more confidence than he felt. Kili's hands gripped his arms tight and he nodded frantically. Fili began to slowly use his legs to pull his brother back up, inch by inch. He struggled to hoist his brother's weight up with just the strength of his legs, and then shifted his arms so they held Kili around his torso. With one last tug he had Kili up on the ground and he collapsed gasping and panting for air. Kili was shaking on the ground next to him, and Fili wanted to hug him, hold him, and apologize for pushing him over the trap. Instead he blamed him.

"You bloody idiot!" Fili roared, standing after he'd caught his breath.

"Just like you, always getting into trouble! If you'd just be more careful..," Fili continued turning away from his brother and preparing to set off again.

"Shut up! It's your fault! You pushed me into the trap!" Kili yelled.

"Maybe I should have let you fall!" Fili yelled back, regretting it immediately. He could hear his brother's breath hitch, and a small sob escape his mouth.

"I hate this," Kili whispered.

"I hate this, and I hate you. And most of all I hate that you hate me!" Kili was yelling again and he hit his brother's back with his arms as tears fell down his face. Fili flinched and turned to look at his brother in shock. Never had he seen Kili cry. Even with all of his teasing and taunting, Kili had never let a tear fall. Not once. It pained Fili to see such sadness on his brother's face.

"Kili…"

"Don't! I can't…I can't fight with you anymore. I hate fighting with you!" Kili was sobbing now, his hands covering his face in humiliation. Fili stepped close to his brother pulling his hands away from his face.

"Don't cry Kili. Don't cry," Fili uttered.

"Don't touch me!" Kili shouted, pushing his brother from him. Fili grabbed Kili by his shirt again and pushed him hard into a tree though the sight of his brother's tear streaked face calmed him immediately.

"I don't hate you Kili," Fili tried once more, wiping away some of the tears from his brother's face.

"I'm…an idiot," he said, then leant down placing his lips over Kili's. Fili was firm but gentle as he kissed his brother's lips. He broke away only to take a breath before kissing him again, running his tongue lightly over Kili's lower lip. Kili's eyes were wide with shock, but soon he was closing them and grabbing at the front of his brother's tunic. Their lips moved together in passion, and soon Kili opened his mouth letting his brother's tongue slip inside and explore there, causing Kili to moan.

Fili pulled back then and looked at his brother's face, moist with not quite dried tears. Kili's lips were still parted and filled with colour from kissing. His eyes opened slowly to look at Fili whom gently moved back from his brother, Kili's hands slowly letting his shirt go. Fili looked down and lifted a hand to rub at his face.

"I don't hate you Kili…I…love you," he let out then kicked at the ground below while his brother looked on.

"Damn it..," Fili turned abruptly and bent over pick up his brother's bow, holding it respectfully in his hands. He seemed to ponder something for a long while before handing the bow back to his brother. Kili desperately wanted to say something. Anything. But his voice would not come. Instead he just took his bow from Fili and continued watching him. Fili was looking at the sky intently.

"We're starting late now. If we want to reach Oin's before dark we need to move," Fili stated, looking away from his brother before he turned and started gathering up his own belongings. Kili grasped his bow to his chest and watched his brother's back, only pushing himself off the tree to follow in his stead. Neither dwarf spoke the rest of the journey.

Oin greeted the two with joy welcoming them into his house and offering a meal, which both Fili and Kili accepted gratefully. It had been two days since either of the dwarves had eaten and both were suffering for it. After dinner, Fili explained Thorin's plans to Oin who seemed excited and very willing to join them on their adventure. He looked forward to battling again. Kili didn't speak, only listening to the other two converse. Eventually the time for bed arrived.

"I have only one guest bed, but I'm sure the two of you don't mind sharing for one night?" Oin questioned while ushering them in the direction of their room. They offered no complaint however both were hiding turmoil within them. After the door was shut Fili sighed and walked over to one side of the bed dropping his things on the floor and beginning to undress to just his undergarments. Kili stood nervously by the door for a few moments before doing the same. The brothers tucked themselves in to bed and tried with little success to get some sleep. There was enough room in the bed that neither dwarf was touching, but Kili could still feel the heat emanating from his brother's body. Eventually Fili's breathing deepened into that of sleep and Kili relaxed, finally allowing himself to slip off into a world of frightening dreams.

The realm around him was fuzzy and grey, though he recognized the setting immediately. Erebor. They were at the Lonely Mountain. Kili could see his brother, and Thorin, as well as the rest of the dwarves. Above them smoky thick clouds travelled fast across the sky. In the distance Kili could see a giant shadowy form rise from the mountain, its great wings flapping in the air. The dragon! In a moment it was upon them chasing them all across fields filled with yellow flowers. The flowers grew and changed into fiery red flames attacking his legs and splitting him up from the rest of the dwarves. He couldn't breathe, the smoke attacking his lungs and surrounding him. Then he saw Fili, his brother struggling to reach him his hand grasping in his direction but getting farther away every second that passed. Kili was trying to scream but no sound escaped his throat and the dragon's shadow fell over them both. His brother was engulfed in flames, the surrounding flowers attacking him and burning his body and Kili choked, awaking with a start.

He screamed. Tears came unbidden to his eyes as he threw the covers off himself. Kili reached desperately for his brother in the dark.

"Kili? Kili what is it? Are you alright?" Fili asked him, awoken by his plight. And Kili collapsed on him and cried, his brother rubbing his back to comfort him.

"What happened Kili?" his brother asked once more.

"I…I dreamt," Kili spoke, his voice shaking with emotion.

"You were there…and the other dwarves, and uncle. The dragon…at Erebor, it…it killed you, in front of my eyes. I thought you were dead!" Kili panted out. Fili tried to hush him but Kili couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Brother, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean what I said earlier. I don't hate you! I don't!" He voiced through his tears.

"Shh, I know. I know," Fili calmed him, rolling him onto his back. Fili leant over his brother and wiped his tears away, and then he looked down at Kili's eyes and smiled.

"We're both idiots," he said somberly as Kili sniffled and tried to calm down.

"I thought you died…," Kili spoke again.

"I'm right here, it was a dream," Fili replied and stroked the hair at the side of his brother's face.

"Fili...,"

"Yes brother?"

"Kiss me again?" Kili whispered in the dark. Fili paused and breathed in hard through his nose.

"I won't be able to stop at kissing Kili," he spoke, his voice low and rough.

"Kiss me again," Kili commanded this time. Fili wasted no time in pressing himself to his brother. Their lips quickly moved against one another and their tongues entangled within each other's mouths. Fili's hands roamed his brother's body and pushed Kili's shirt up his chest to touch his skin. Kili moaned loudly bucking against his brother aroused beyond belief. The two pulled apart and stared at one another both breathing hard. Fili inclined his head in disbelief, wondering briefly why the hell they had waited so long to do this. Then he sat back and removed his brother's loose pants. Fili had seen his brother naked before but never was he free to really look. His body was just as beautiful as his face, a light ghosting of dark hairs started under Kili's navel and travelled down his body. Fili's eyes hardened in lust as he looked at his brother's engorged member. Fili grasped it in his hands and stroked gently looking up at his brother's face. Kili groaned with lust, and spread his legs slightly. His face was flushed and his lids were heavy in arousal. Fili adored the sight. He kissed his brother again grinding his own erection into his body.

Fili pulled back to remove the rest of his own clothing then placed himself between his brother's parted legs. He sighed in pleasure as their naked erections pressed together. Fili stroked his brother's thighs and ran a hand behind Kili's back to play with his entrance.

"Woah!" Kili squeaked as Fili's finger pushed in slightly. Fili covered his lips with another kiss, silencing him and reducing him to nothing but keening sounds. Fili's finger penetrated his brother, sliding in and out with ease. He fingered him gently and stroked their arousals together in a consistent rhythm. When Kili threaded his fingers in Fili's hair roughly and tried to devour his mouth Fili removed his finger and placed himself at his brother's entrance. Kili was a sight to see. His eyes were forceful though he spread his legs in submission and his dark hair was a mess around his face, his thick eyebrows lowered carefully. Fili could resist the temptation no longer. He pushed himself in to the hilt, both him and his brother groaning together.

In that moment Fili knew just how right this was, brothers be damned. Kili bucked up at him urging him to continue his movement and Fili lifted his brother's legs pushing in as deep as he could. The two thrust against one another like this for some time, and eventually Fili reached down to stroke his brother's arousal. Kili gasped and shook against him, grinding their bodies together roughly. Soon Kili's entire body tensed, his back arching off the bed and he came with a loud yell. Fili struggled to make it through Kili's orgasm, but the tightness around his cock had him spurting inside his brother just seconds later. Fili's body fell forwards onto his brother's their brows resting together, bodies still connected. Kili's eyes were closed and Fili gazed at him.

"I love you my brother, I love you Kili," Fili murmured and Kili's eyes opened to look directly back at him.

"And I love you, Fili, more than anything," Kili quietly spoke in return.

The two dwarves embraced one another and drifted into a much needed rest, side by side.

The following morning Oin seemed slightly puzzled at the dining table and voiced his thoughts to the two brothers.

"I was not aware…you two were so fond of each other. Your uncle had told me you did nothing but fight," Oin commented.

"What do you mean?" Fili asked, as he shoved food into his mouth.

"You were so loud last night; I could hear you through the walls," Oin chuckled darkly.

Fili dropped his fork in surprise, and Kili's face flushed redder than a tomato. Oin smacked Fili across the back roughly and spoke again.

"No matter, I'm glad you two have figured things out. Now let's be on our way!" Oin announced standing to gather his things. The trip to the Shire was only slightly awkward after that.

It was with happy hearts that Fili and Kili introduced themselves to Bilbo Baggins of Bag End. They smiled cheerily and spoke together when the Hobbit opened his front door.

"Fili!"

"And Kili!"

"At your service!"

The rest of the evening was enjoyable enough, and if the other dwarves noticed Fili gazing longingly at his brother a little more, or Kili touching his hand the odd time here and there, no one mentioned it. Though Oin did raise an eyebrow or two, and toss the occasional smirk in their direction. Once their uncle arrived the mood dampened dramatically. He was sombre and unconvinced about the Hobbit. Frustration was visible on his face, though Fili knew that Thorin would come to like him in time. Things had a funny way of working out. It was later in the evening that Thorin confronted them. Prepared for this, Fili grasped his brother's hand in his and faced his uncle head on.

"I love my brother," Fili exclaimed, and Thorin's eyebrows rose just slightly. He looked towards Kili and questioned him as well.

"And you?" Thorin asked. Kili smirked lightly.

"I love my brother," he said, mimicking Fili and turning to look him in the eyes. The two smiled at one another, unashamed. Thorin wondered at what could have happened in just five days to change the demeanor of his nephews so much, and then decided that he really didn't want to know.

"Hmm…glad to hear it. Try not to wake us all up in the night. Oin mentioned you have a tendency…to be quite loud," Thorin grunted and walked away. The two brothers flushed slightly then looked at each other once more, future pranks gleaming in their eyes. They were going to have a whole lot of fun on this adventure.

* * *

AN: Wow I had a lot of fun writing this. I regret nothing! Let me know what you think!


End file.
